You're Beautiful
by argos29
Summary: A remake of All I need is, but with an alternate ending.  Moka must make a painful decision that will bring back Tsukune, but at a cost.


**I'm sure many of you might think this is a rehash of "**_**All I Need Is**_**..."; well it started out as a re-edit in an attempt to correct any errors, but I ultimately decided to just do an alternate ending, instead. I know many of you liked my story and thank you for your reviews, I really didn't know if anyone would read it or not. While writing it, though I had two ideas for an ending and opted for the one you just read, wanting a more Tsukune and Moka centric ending, but after reading your comments I was inspired to go ahead and write another version of my story with the rejected ending in mind. As I said in the last one this is in response to the stories "**_**Careful What You Wish For**_**", "**_**Get What You Want**_**", "**_**Get What You Deserve**_**", "**_**Take What is Yours**_**," and "**_**A Proper Vampire**_**", all of which seemed to follow "**_**The Mighty Vampire Aono**_**," each written by different authors, but all had the same theme of ripping Tsukune's life and reassmebling it in some twisted way. Again, this takes place after the ending to"**_**Get What You Want**_**" where Tsukune has been executed by Mikogami infront of everybody and Moka is left dealing with the aftermath. I had the opportunity to go back and add more dialogue and you'll notice that while much of it contains references to "**_**Get What You Want**_**" and "**_**Take What is Yours**_**" , like my last piece it is a little more 'in your face' and can be a bit more personal as I'm writing from pure emotion of the moments I've read, and am trying for some humor. This is also in response to many of you readers who felt I didn't handle Kurumu's situation properly, and honestly I didn't know how to better resolve it other than have her pardoned and meet someone who was a carbon copy of Tsukune (yeah I know it was kinda corny, but it was all I could come up with), however while this ending is not as happy as the last story, very "Donnie Darko" (minus a plane and giant rabbit), it does offer some closure and I'm sure it'll appeal to those Kurono fans out there who wanted to see her get a much happier ending. I've kept the Shakespearean quote, because it seemed too appropriate for both stories. And yes, I am now aware that instead of "Moka-san" Tsukune should have said "Moka-chan", and as I've said my wapanese isn't as up to par with many of you, so this time I'll just drop the japanese honorifics and go full on english.**

**Before I forget, Rosario + Vampire and it's characters are property of Akashi Ikeda and I do not own any of them.**

**(On a side note: In case many of you weren't aware this title, as well as the last story's were based off of popular songs. "All I need is" came from the Mike and the Mechanics song of the same name because it fit with Moka's feelings in the story, and this story's ending is more in line with the James Blunt song as you'll see.)**

"_All the world's a stage_

_And all the men and women merely players:_

_They have their exits and their entrances;_

_And one man in his time plays many parts,_

_His acts being seven ages_..." -

William Shakespeare

Moke slumped in the bath tub that her mother had made for her. Like a baby, the Dark Lord had to help Aono Moka, the once proud fighter, who's very stature and simple gaze could make even the strongest of monsters pause, prepare the bath water and slip her out of the bloodstained clothes she still had on as if she no longer could care for herself, and placed her in the tub gently, almost as if afraid she'd break apart. Akasha could see in her empty eyes that the daughter she loved had died back there with her former mate: Tsukune Aono.

"If you need anything, call for me, okay?" Akasha told her, lovingly, as she stroked her silver hair, but Moka only responded with a dumbfounded silence.

Shaking her head, saddened that there was nothing, not even a Dark Lord could do for her own child, Akasha slipped out of the bathroom and left Moka alone.

Aono Moka still had a hard time grasping it, as if it was all a dream, like none of this was real and she was asleep in her bed with Tsukune. His blood on her shirt was not real, his remains that stared at her in her mind like some slap to the face was nothing more than a halucination and that it'll all go away and her one true love would be waking her up in bed like he always did before that night. _That_ night. Everytime she thought of that night, she saw everything that had happened after, everything that led to this moment, this one moment when it all went away. She thought back to their first meeting, it seemed so innocent back then. Thought back to when they first met as friends, then became lovers, how they encountered others along the way and befriended: the succubus Kurumu, the yuku onna Mizore, and the witches Ruby and Yukari, and all the adventures they'd had, all the times Tsukune, a mere human, would risk his life and well being for her and how he'd always been there for her. Thought back to when Ria, her older sister, almost destroyed everthing they had and still he persevered, still he came through for her and only her, and finally how it all came to a crashing end when she took the werewolf Gin into her bed for the purpose of winning an argument.

_Where had it all gone wrong_? She kept asking herself over and over again. _We were happy, weren't we? I was happy, wasn't I? Then what happened? I had everything, I had HIM, so why?_

She recalled the argument that led to all of this, of raising their children around vampires instead of amongst humans, while he had been willing to raise them amongst both races, she however was unwilling to relent to such an idea. Moka had remembered how she was bullied as a child by human children and was too unflexible in her prejudices to simply yield. She had forgotten all that she'd learned while with Tsukune in school, thought he was simply special and not like the other humans, forgotten how nice his family had been to her and for some reason accepted that all humans, save Tsukune were bullies and would not permit her children to be around them. She had been so mean, so relentless in their arguments, never realizing where it was all headed to until it was too late and she did the unthinkable, the unforgiveable. Since that night, her world has been crashing down all around; her friends no longer trusted her, she'd paralyzed Yukari, her family had disowned her, even her outer personality, who had been seperated during the trial by the Lilith Mirror had deserted her afterwards, and somehow she couldn't blame her. After talking her into cheating on Tsukune, when she really didn't want to, it was logical that she'd put some distance from herself. But, worse yet the love of her life had turned his back to her, both bodily and in his heart right before he was ripped from this world before her.

"_You're a bully, Moka_."

Those haunting words that Tsukune uttered right before the end came back without warning, being called the very thing she feared her children would deal with if exposed to humans. Soon, it hit her harder than any kick she herself could muster, that of all the powerful monsters they've faced, of all the obstacles they've hurdled and of all the times her sister, Ria, had tried to destory them, it turned out that the greatest threat of all, the one who succeeded in doing what every enemy had failed to do had been her and her alone, and it made her sick to her stomache.

"Oh god," she at last murmured, her voice coming out in barely a whisper, "what have I done?"

She sat in the tub in a catatonic state for hours, her once perfect skin starting to prune, until Akasha finally came back in and had to bathe her daughter like a child, then toweled her off, slipped her night gown on for her, and as she dried and brushed her hair before a mirror, it almost reminded her of when Moka was a little girl whom she would coddle and care for. But as she stared at her in the mirror, looked in her daughter's vacant eyes, she knew her little girl would not come back.

That night, Moka couldn't sleep. Her bed no longer felt comfortable, her old room no longer had a familiar feel to it, and she wasn't hungry; nothing seemed to matter to her, not rest, nor comfort or hunger, she got out of bed and began pacing about the room like a woman possessed, holding herself to keep from trembling and nibbling on her thumb nail all the while mumbling to herself. She only wanted one thing, she wanted Tsukune back, she wanted him back, but she didn't know how. Again and again she paced until the morning light began to show over the horizon, her vampire stamina affording her the physical endurance to do this without fatigue. In fact, there was no feat or obstacle too big for a vampire to overcome, they were invincible after all, the very pinnacle of evolution and yet Moka felt helpless, she was alone and she was afraid. She didn't know what to do anymore. Finally, as she mentally felt like she was standing on the edge, staring into the abyss with no where else to go, she found herself literally dropping to her knees and doing the one thing she thought she'd never do, the one thing she had seen many humans in her situation do when they, too stared into that same abyss: she prayed.

"I...I-I am not a religious...a religious person," the once proud vampiress began with a quiver in her voice, hands clasped tightly together and shaking, "...I-I don't even know if this will work, I don't even know if someone is listening, but...I know I...haven't always been a good person. I'm a monster, as I'm sure you know, it's in our nature. But, there was always one person, one _good_ person who I never seemed to deserve and I've done horrible, _horrible_ things to him and...oh please God I just want him back! I just want my Tsukune back, oh please God, help me!"

Every emotion she had bottled up inside came pouring out, as though her pride was a dam that held it all back and now came down in cascades through emerging cracks as she prayed her heart out, expecting a miracle to happen.

"Please god, I don't know what to do, just give me my Tsukune back, please! I'll do anything, anything just give me my husband back!"

"Well, this is a day for miracles, huh?" came a voice in the room.

Startled almost out of her gown, she whirled around and saw a man standing in her room, dressed in a tattered trenchcoat, his dark hair uncared for and face unshaven, standing before her with a look of indifference. At first she thought an intruder had somehow broken in, but she soon felt there was something unusual about this man, an aura that was unlike anything she had felt before and seemed almost otherworldly.

"A monster, a vampire no less, praying to my father, well I am impressed."

She looked at him funny, and couldn't make out what was going on.

_Who or what is he_? she thought

"Who or what am I, huh?" He asked, causing Moka to be startled that he actually read her mind. "What I am is, I guess what the mortals call an angel, but who I am, well you can call me Azrael. The old man upstairs heard your prayer, as he hears many, but I have to admit we were all surprised that a demon would pray at all, it's never been done not even the bowels of hell itself. As I said, I'm impressed."

"Y-you're an angel?" Moka asked, not believing what she's hearing.

"Yeah."

"C-can you help...can you help me?" She stammered, wondering if her prayers had been answered. "Can you give me back my Tsukune?"

The angel looked her dead in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity to her, his brown eyes unflinching as he stared straight into her red ones when he responded: "No."

"No? B-But why?"

"Why indeed, Akashiya Moka?"

"What do you mean '_why'_?"

"Why should god help you? What is it that you think you deserve from him?"

"Tsukune! Bring back my Tsukune!"

"Why Moka? People die all the time, even vampires, if god brought everyone who died back just because a loved one wanted him to there'd be chaos, now wouldn't it? Why are you so special?"

"...But-but you're an angel, you're said to be good and fair, you have to!"

"I have to? Me? Sorry, but It's not in my power to do! Only god can, and what god does isn't always what you want him to do."

"Then you need to _get_ him to do it! Get him to bring him back, you must! If you don't, I'll..."

"AKASHIYA MOKA!" His voice boomed, a noise so loud it made even Moka jump and she now stared up at a pair of eyes that made _her_ pause in fear and awe. "You still try to force your will onto others, don't you? Even to me, even to him! Listen to yourself! No wonder your man left you, but then again we all knew how you were from the start, that's why we put you two through this little test."

"Test? What test?"

"Every couple, every individual is put through a test, Moka, yourselves included. Don't ask me why. We placed before you one element that would test the relationship, something small yet noticeable, for you it was the subject of children and how they would be raised."

Moka looked on, too shocked to even utter a word.

"And, during the course of these trials, everyone comes to a..."crossroads" if you will, that determines not only their fates, but the fates of their offspring and so on and so on. Stop me if this doesn't sound familiar, you're walking down the street with your bloodmate, Tsukune, you see a mother and her child and immediately begin discussing about children; sounds innocent enough. But, the moment his back is turned, you see a young boy running down the street being chased by a group of other kids and begin to beat him up and take his shoes, you go to his rescue, but the damage had already been done, and I'm sure you know the rest. What you don't know is that all of what you saw was pre-arranged, you see those children were meant to come by you, hell they weren't even real human children, but more angels, cherubim, sent down to impersonate as human children and put on that little act just for your eyes only. That's why no one bothered to help, why all the humans 'cruelly' did nothing, because they literally did not see anything, only you were meant to. We knew a scene like that would trigger unhappy memories from your childhood, and those memories, your insecurities would lead to you argueing with the man you claim to love, which led you to cheat on him with his best friend so you can have children away from humans, and which led to the series of unfortunate events that led to his sad demise. You and Tsukune were never meant to have children, and Tsukune was meant to die, it was written."

"You _planned_ all of this!" Moka yelled, her rage returning, her aura radiating with fierce yokai power that would buckle the knees of lesser monsters, but the angel seemed hardly affected. "You ruined our marriage, you made me betray the only man I ever loved, took him from me, you took everything from me! WHY?"

"We may have planned it, but you directed it, Moka Akashiya! Everything that happened was affected by _your_ choices, by _your_ pride, not by our doing! You might not know this, but my father gives you all free will! He may write the script, but he leaves it up to you to decide how to follow it. You edit it, you revise it and make the neccassary changes or follow it word for word. Now, we knew how you'd react when we gave you the discussion about children right before we put on that little act for you, knew you were arrogant and prideful, that your actions alone would steer things the way they were pre-destined to, so don't blame the writer, blame the director, YOU!

Her aura dimenishing, her rage falling along with her form back into the defeated position she was in previously. She knew everything he said was true, she had steered everything. Her choices and actions destroyed everything.

"Now, wasn't it you who believed that humans and vampires should not mix, wasn't that the cornerstone of your righteous stance that forced you to spread your legs for another man infront of your husband?"

"It-it..."

"It-it wasn't supposed to be like this, is what you were going to say? It-it was never meant to go this far, right? You're _so_ predicatable!"

"But I loved...I love Tsukune."

"A human? Or rather, was a human?"

"He was differen..." 

"He was still a human. And after meeting him and meeting his parents, you still held on to your old prejudices like you held onto your pride."

"I..."

"Moka, we've seen this little drama of yours played out in many different ways, each one diverging into different directions like streams in a river, each one having at least a different outcome, however the _one_ thing that remains constant out of _all_ of them is you, the _one_ thing that never changes in the _slightest_ is you making the same exact choices, the same sad and stupid actions to, once again, choose your pride over everything and everyone. Because you are _so_ predictable, Moka! Everything you do is predictable! You're as predicatable as the werewolf you consistently hook up with in every scenario! Yeah, and in each one you stick to your stubborness until the very last moment, when you had plenty of time to make things right, you always wait until you're too late to right your wrongs and wind up making things worse for everybody! Every choice made, every action taken, every way this has played out has been the same, because that's how you are, so predictable! In this scenario Tsukune was meant to die, that was written! In every scenario, including this _your_ marriage was meant to die, _that_ was written! Your relationship with him was meant to die, that was also written! Your relationship with your family, your friends, was all meant to die and that was also written! No matter if anyone else does _anything_ different, it is written and it happens the same exact way because **you** are the only one who sticks-to-character! All we needed to steer it along that planned course was you and your ways, because you directed it! You _never_ change, Moka. You're still you no matter what happens, and that's because you're the director and the diva of the show, and everyone else acts according to you. Now, that chapter of you life is over, now comes the next act. You may feel like dying, but trust me, your story is not over yet."

He all of a sudden produces what looked to her like a script that appeared out of nowhere and begins reading out her life like it was part of some play.

"Akashiya Mo-, sorry Blooddriver Moka, formerly Aono Moka, formerly Akashiya Moka, you will live many, many more years after this, being a vampire and all. After this you'll find yourself pregnant with Gin's baby and give birth to a healthy baby boy."

That sudden revelation shocked the breath right out of Moka, as she instinctively grasped her stomache out of fear and confusion.

_That's...that's impossible_! she thought.

"Yes, it is possible and it does happen, now please don't interrupt," the angel said as if her thoughts were spoken, "I'm trying to read. Now you and your mother will try to raise this half werewolf, half vampire son of yours and pass him off as a vampire, with him none the wiser. As for your love life, I woudn't worry too much about it, you will meet someone else to replace Tsukune. Before you begin to think this is happily ever after there's more; you see after what you did with a werewolf no vampire bachelor or lord would ever consider marrying you, the best you get is becoming a mistress to a wealthy vampire noble who not only adopts your bastard son, but grants you many more children and you live lavishly like the princess you always see yourself, so at least life is good, for awhile. Your children all live amongst vampires and are raised by vampires, embracing the vampire way like you wanted, _free_ of human influence, but if you think that they'd give you the love and respect you believed your parents received from you, for whatever that's worth, you're...in for a rude surprise. You see, the son you had with Gin, as he gets older, he eventually discovers he's only half vampire and half werewolf and then blames you for not only lying to him after all these years, now seeing himself as a freak amongst his fellow vampires, who find out and proceed to ridicule him, the way the human children ridiculed you. He grows up resenting you, and changing his name so that his children never learn about you, in fact you'll find out that all your other children are also so ashamed of you, being the offspring to a lowly mistress who was banished by her clan for having carnal relations with a werewolf and they too go out of their way to prevent _their_ children from ever getting to know you so that their reputations won't be sullied, you see. Well, I'm sure you understand, vampire pride and all. But, I guess you don't, cause according to this you get angry and want more children, children that you would raise to respect and honor you the way you honored your father. However, by then the noble lord you're attached to has grown tired of you and begins looking at other, younger women and so leaving you with no other options you fall back into bad habits and once again seek the seed of another, but with no other vampires wanting anything to do with you, damaged goods and all, you again seek someone outside of your race. Not Ginei Morioka though, heh, after what you did to him he won't go near you with a 12 ft. pole, but we'll get to that later, instead you go for, and you're gonna love this, **Tohofuhai**, your mother's _own_ best friend! Well, you give the old fart a good time, however you're soon discovered by daughter in law Ten-Ten and, unlike Tsukune who just got mad and left you, she gets mad and _beats the crap out of you_, thoroughly I might add, no royaly, I mean even when you take off your rosario and unlease your mighty unsealed state they still trash you, and that's before the rest of that freak show circus of a family joins in, where they all bring your tore up ass to your mother and the vampire council and out your transgressions to them. By then, you're shunned by all the vampire clans, even your own mother disowns you, and the vampire race, your trusted, perfect race, more accepting than the human race, casts you out, not even your little sister Kokoa would look at you."

"...Please stop," she weakly says.

He next flips the pages forward, stops and begins reading as if he hadn't heard a word she started to say:

"Oh, it doesn't end there. You eventually become a high priced hooker in Japan, taking in men, any man in exchange for money and blood, but not even that lasts as your pride..." He pauses to sigh in tired frustration. "That pride of yours, well it causes you to assault so many of your clients that not even desperate men will go near you and you go out of business."

He then flips to the next page and reads:

"Finally, you live on the streets of Tokyo, finding food where ever you can find it. No one will take you in, they just see you as some violent homeless woman to keep their distance from. Over the years you drink very little blood and begin attacking people, and taking whatever poor soul you can siphone from and become a dangerous threat to all, which earns the attention of vampire & monster hunters alike, which brings them to the doorsteps of other vampires and monsters who have worked so hard to remain annonymous, and they in turn put a hit out on _your_ head. It finally gets so bad, that your former headmaster Mikogami commissions Yukari Sendo, who has since regained the use of her legs and now works for the Public Safety Commssion to handle the matter. She, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tohou, Kokoa Shuzen and one Ginei Morioka, well isn't that something, all led by your mother would go on to form the new Dark Lords to bring you down as a serious threat. So, I guess now you're not liked by anyone at this point, huh? Not even your own mother or your sugar daddy werewolf wants you alive, how do you imagine that? Gin, the man you thought was good enough in bed to ruin your marriage for and have his baby, couldn't wait to gank you. Tomorrow, you and Gin are gonna have another rendevous, only this time you out him to women everywhere and make a fool out of him, in some vain attempt to redeem yourself and honor Tsukune's memory, he won't forget that, and was only, too eager to join in the "Let's kill Moka" brigade and offers his skills to train them in how to take you out. But, he's not the only one with an axe to grind, so does Ms. Kurono. Why wouldn't she? Not only have you robbed her of her "Destined One" not once, but twice, but she was exiled from Japan after nearly being executed, only to have it commuted because her mother and aunt had to whore themselves out just to save her life, and all because she tried to see the man you would discard over an argument about children. She believes had she been allowed to come to Japan, she would have saved him and blames you. When she does learn of Aono's death she takes it harder than anyone else and over the years, like a woman possessed she will hone her body and powers to unpresedented levels with the express purpose of taking you down, raising her strength to a level where she is capable of killing vampires, and has taken out many. Yes, apparently a low-class yokai can achieve this, she certainly finds away, hate being a powerful motivator, the first vampire she succeeds in taking down and killing is your older sister Ria, followed by your other sister Kahlua when she's sent out to take revenge; oh she _literally_ rips this poor dumb girl apart, it was sad too, half the time the poor thing didn't even know what was going on, and after this incident she earns the fear and respect of most vampires, including your father. And when the call came to hunt you down, she would be the first one to answer, with you and her having many battles to the death, fueling the stuff of legend, and with her gaining the respect of many a vampire hunter. Infact, you'll engage other members of the team, your former friends, as they and everyone else chase you from country to country, but in the course of one pitched battle you wind up killing your own mother."

"WHAT!" Moka yelled, her eyes widened out of her sockets. "I would never..."

"Never what? Kill your own mother? Years ago, you probably said you would never hurt Tsukune the way you did, but you did. Why is this any different? As we've seen you'll do _anything, _and hurt anyone for yourself, even stab your dear old mother in the heart, which is literally what you do, that is how she dies. In battle..."

He glances down at the page.

"...Oh, you stab her through the heart with a wooden spear-like object or stake if you will, but not before she blasts both your arms off with a well placed kick, which never fully heal. Mm, pretty gruesome."

"You're lying," she says weekly. "I wouldn't kill my mother. I love her!"

"You loved Tsukune and he's dead because of you, how are your feelings for him any different than the love you have for your own mother! Love is meaningless to you, the only thing that matters is pride!"

"I love my mother, I love Tsukune."

"We've seen what you do to the people you love, at least with your enemies you give them a well placed kick, at least _they_ live! Now, bare in mind this is the future you, obviously the present you wouldn't kill your mother, the very thought of it is appalling to you, for now at least. Now, say I was talking to the younger you, from say four years ago, the beloved high school student who still 'loved' Tsukune Aono and told her the kinds of things you stand accused of now, you think she'd believe a word I was saying? If you told her everything, you think she'd be proud of you?"

Moka remained silent, her silver hair falling over her eyes like a curtain that was about to close, hiding her from being admonished like some frightened child.

"The smart ass answer would normally be '**yeah**'! Heh-heh, Well, lets see about that, shall we."

He gestures his hand behind her back to her bed, and sees to her astonishment a figure lying there. As if on cue, the form started to lift herself up, stretched, and began looking around with startled green eyes, pink hair whirling about as she tried to gather her bearings as to where she is. The girl then locked eyes on the figures in the room with her; a man she did not recognized, but a woman kneeling on the floor staring at her with equal shock as what appeared to be an older version of her inner self. She looked down at the rosario hanging from her neck as if to check it was still there, then back at the woman who continued to eye her strangely.

"Who...who are you?" the younger Moka asked, visibly terrified. "How did I get back in my old room? I was sleeping in my dorm, why have you brought me here?"

"Well," he told the older one, "here's your chance to prove me wrong. Tell her."

She wasn't sure what to say, wasn't sure if this was real or some trick.

"You...you look like...me!" said the younger version.

"I...am you. I mean, you will be me years from now," she finally says to the startled girl. "You're in the future."

"The future?"

"Yes, four years from now."

"How did I wind up in the future?"

"That would be me," Azrael spoke up. "The names Azrael, I'm an angel and I brought you here from your point in the past so that your future self can tell you the kind of life you have to look forward to."

"I see," said the girl, then turned her green eyes upon her older self. "What is there for me to know? Is it good? Is there anything bad that happens to me?"

She couldn't bring herself to tell her everything, she was too ashamed herself.

"Well, go ahead Moka," the angel said aloud. "Tell her about your future with Tsukune."

"Tsukune?" the teenaged vampire asked, her interest peaked and eager, though a little nervous at the same time.

Moka glared back at him, wondering why he's doing all of this, why he'd put her on the spot like that.

"What about Tsukune?" She began to blush. "Do...do he and I, I mean?"

"M-Moka I..." the woman started to say, but couldn't find the words to speak. The girl then started to look around, her eager curiousity turning into concern.

"Where is he? Where is Tsukune?"

She began to grow worried; if she and Tsukune were married, then why would she be in her bedroom chamber. Had he chosen someone else, like Kurumu or Mizore, the thought of it began to weigh heavily in her stomache like a brick.

"Do we get married or..."

"Yes," the older woman finally said through a pained voice. "Tsukune and I...were married."

_Were_? she thought, panic rising up. _What does she mean 'were'_?

"I...I don't understand," she said, her voice confused and nervous. "What do you mean, we were married?"

"Oh, come on Moka, you're only torturing the poor girl. Tell her what you did!"

"Did? What is he talking about? Where is Tsukune!"

Moka looked down to the floor, her silence sending a chill up the spine of her younger, more innocent self who only wanted to know if she lived happily with the boy she loved.

"Moka..." the older one finally began to speak, "four years from now, Tsukune will leave you, us, after..."

"Leave us? B-But why, he'd never leave..."

"I'm not finished. I...It was because of what we did to him, what _you_ will do to him. I..."

She broke down, she couldn't do it, she couldn't stand before her younger self and tell her the act of betrayal she will commit, but finally the angel grew impatient and spoke for her:

"Younger Moka, what your older counterpart is trying to tell you is that you two will get into an argument, and to win it you asked Ginei Morioka, your club president at the time you're from, you'll ask him to come over and have sex with you, which you do."

The very look in the girl's eyes was unmistakable to older Moka, not one of pride, but utter shock and revulsion.

"I would never..." came the words in a low audible tone.

"Oh, and you did it while Tsukune was in the apartment you shared, you had sex with another man right infront of him."

The look of shock soon turned her face pale and colorless, the pink in her cheeks gone, her green eyes dilated and glazed over as if she'd been hit in the gut by a baseball bat. Then came another voice, an angry voice that was unmistakeable to the older Moka.

"**That's nonsense**!" it cried from the rosario around younger Moka's neck, the jewel in it's center glowing bright red, a voice the older Moka could clearly hear. "**I would never do anything that low, just to win a foolish argument!"**

The younger Moka looked down at her older self, who was by now more ashamed than she had been earlier and couldn't bring herself to look at the teary eyed girl staring down looking for answers.

"Is...is it true?" she whispered. "Did we do that?"

Older Moka merely nodded.

"NO, NO! I would never...I'd never hurt Tsukune like that? You're lying! Why would you do that to him, he was our friend, he was the only one who was ever nice to us, so why would do that to him?" the girl cried.

"I dunno," the woman muttered.

"The argument was over children," the angel spoke. "Yes, you didn't want to raise your children around his parents, that was the problem. You were still fixated on your prejudices towards humans that you couldn't bare to have your kids, 'tainted' I believe was the word you used, by humans and should be raised amongst your fellow vampire brethren. He wouldn't relent to your demands, so to punish him you called Gin over in an attempt to have _his_ children so that you could raise them as you saw fit."

Younger Moka looked back at herself again, as if this idea in her head was the first time she'd even heard of it.

"**Ridiculous**!" growled the voice from the rosario.

"Oh it's not ridiculous, I assure," he said, responding to the voice having heard it as clearly as she had. "It did happen, this...woman down here that you will become can attest to that. Oh and it gets better. See, after Tsukune, your lover, your friend, blood bank or whatever he supposedly is to you, finally has enough of you fornicating like a drunk bitch at a frat party and storms off into the night, you and Gin keep going at it like a couple of horny animals _again_, and _again_, and _again_..."

"Stop it!" the older Moka warned him, but he paid her no mind.

"You did it in the bedroom, you did it in the kitchen, you did it in the bathroom, you even did it while you were in split forms."

"**Shut up**," the rosario growled. "**Shut that fool up**!"

The younger Moka started to look like she was about to vomit, her pale face turning almost as green as her dazed eyes.

"Oh, but wait! There's more, it gets even better! Hey, listen, listen up," he beckons to the girl who wearily, and reluctantly had to lift her head up to hear him, the whole time a smile on his face as if he enjoyed, and made sure both Mokas were aware. "C'mon! You can do it! Okay, here it comes, the kicker in his balls! See, during the course of your bath time escapades, his own mother calls."

"M-Ms. Kazumi?" the girl asked in a worried whisper.

"Yeah, see she was worried..."

"Please stop! _Please_." the older one wailed, but the angel continued, looking annoyed that he had been interrupted while telling a good story.

"..._Worried_ because her son hadn't called and she hadn't heard from him in a day or two, and you...do you know what you did? Do you? C'mon guess."

The girl looked on terrified, then back down at herself who looked up at her briefly with the most tortured look both younger versions had ever seen in their lives.

"Give up? Okay, you told her, his own mother, right in her face what you were doing and why! _Do you believe that_? WOO! Man, you weren't even at all ashamed, now that is grade A+ evil right there! Hey, Lucifer couldn't have done a better job, I'm sure he was applauding his ass off down in hell when you did that, you are true monster! Hm, poor woman, she still doesn't know what happened to her son, and now she never will, what ashame."

This latest revelation, was more than the girl could bear, even her angry rosario fell silent, and she stared at her older counterpart, who looked up at her as if finding some compassion and understanding for what she had done, but only finding a shocked, quiet anger smoldering in those all too familiar green eyes.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" the girl yelled. "WHY? WHY HER, SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO US, WHY! And, I'm _not_ prejudiced towards humans anymore! I'm not some insensitive..."

"OH-WHOA-WHOA, WAIT A MINUTE!" the angel tried to yell over her frantic cries. "Now, I'm sure there's a _good_ reason why she did all of that and why you become prejudiced towards humans again. Tell her."

There was a short silence, accompanined by pained gasps of air from the younger girl, who imagined doing something like that to the woman she had just met and received her blessing, while her older self tried to find the words to continue, before finally speaking:

"...I..you...you w-will...while walking down a street, you'll see a kid being bullied and...it'll trigger memories of when..." 

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE WHAT YOU DID RIGHT!" the girl roared, more angry than hurt. "How can that be your excuse?"

"I know, that's what I think," the angel chimed in.

"Y-You remember h-how the human children were mean to us, we...we were only thinking..."

"Tsukune helped us to overcome that! Helped us to understand that not all humans are like that! I'm over that! And I've met his parents, they're good people. I even asked his cousin to trust me one time, because I trusted in _him_, a human, remember?"

"I know, I..."

"So how could you hurt him like this? How could you betray his mother over something like that?" she began to sob. "Oh my god! What have I done? She must think I'm horrible. Tsukune."

"It's who you are," the angel said, simply. "The prejudice, your pride, they never really went away, just buried underneath. What you feel right now is just a fabricated image, deep down you're this woman, oh yeah. It's what's most comfortable to you and you just can't let it go. That's who you are."

"You're lying!" she wept. "I'm not like that, I'm not! I'd never do any of that stuff!"

"Oh, but you will, it's only a matter of time. So, get a good long look at this _proud_ woman before you, cause this you four, short years from now."

"No, nooo!"

"**Don't pay attention to this fool!**" cried the rosario. "**It's a lie, all of it, even if it did came down to such an argument, I wouldn't stoop so low as to spread my legs for any man, let alone that perverted wolf!"**

The angel smiled as he saw older Moka lower herself even further while grasping both sides of her head like she's trying to drown out the scolding.

"Why are you here, go find him!" the girl cried, getting out of bed. "W-We got to go to him and make it up to him, tell him we're sorry and maybe he'll..."

"HE'S DEAD!" the older woman cried out.

"D-Dead?" the girl asked, suddenly stopped crying.

She looked down at her older self and then the angel, trying to make sure she heard them correctly.

"Tsukune will...our Tsukune died last night!" the older Moka told in a tortured and weary voice. "He denounced us as his blood mate right before the end. He's gone."

"H-He's...no, no you're lying. He can't be!"

"I'm sorry, Moka, but your dear friend _is_ dead. It's kind of a long story, but it is your fault. Yeah, you are responsible for his death, Moka Akashiya. You drove him away, and through a series of events, it led to a trial and eventually his sad, yet quite recent and gruesome death. I don't think there was much of a body left."

The younger girl went catatonic. First she looked down at her older self, still crouched on the floor, not looking at her, then the angel who nodded, and the whole room began to spin.

"No!" she whimpered. "He can't be dead, he can't. Not because of what I did, nooo!"

She fell to her knees infront of the older version, unable to focus on anything around her anymore, the tears flooding from her dying green eyes and wailing her heart out.

"**Don't listen to them**!" the voice yelled. "**They're lies, you can't believe them! It's all a trick, no doubt one of Ishigami's tricks, you can't listen to them**!"

"Tsukune's dead, my Tsukune's gone, I'm gonna hurt him and he's gonna wind up dead because of me!" the girl wailed. "WHY, why did this have to happen? Why did it come to this? I don't understand, what happened to me?"

She grabbed her older self and began shaking her violently, demanding she'd answer her rambling questions.

"ANSWER ME! Why? He was the first person who was ever nice to us, he shown us kindness, we loved him and we were happy, so why did this have to happen? How could I do an evil thing like that to him? Why is he dead? Wh..."

Seeing no response from the older self, the younger girl sat in a fetal state and continued wailing.

"My Tsukune! He's gone because of me, I'm gonna get him killed! This has to be a nightmare, this can't be happening! Please tell me, it's not real, it's not, it's not!"

"As much as this is enlightening," the angel finally said after watching one Moka bawl and the other just kneeling there like a worn down statue, "I think I've proven my point and I need to be moving this along. Uh, we won't be needing you anymore."

And like that, the younger girl was gone, sent back to her own time.

"I wouldn't worry, she'll think it was all a dream and be right back to being you. But, now lets see, where were we? Ah yes, the Tragedy of Moka, the final act."

He flips the pages going through all the highlights of her life and muttering to himself.

"Lets see, lets see, ah here we are. Years later, you live on the streets, running and hiding, but unable to find shelter. You're armless, your wounds don't heal as quickly and you don't get as much blood as you once did and begin suffereing from bouts of anemia once again, but this time there's no Tsukune for you to feed on, and so the attacks come much more frequently. One day, as you're walking down a dirt road, you get a sudden attack and pass out right when a heavy rainstorm starts up, and there you die from exposure, your body being washed down into a drainage ditch, where it is eventually found a year later. Kurumu, having felt cheated out of killing you, convinces Mizore to freeze your remains, then has it placed in a glass stage at her aunt's strip club where she dances ontop of you nightly for a packed house. Gin, oh he gets the ultimate revenge on you. He goes on to write a bestselling broadway comedy called "My Night With Moka", where in it he recounts the night you cheated on Tsukune, and portrays you as this mousy, desperate housewife who enjoys being spanked, slapped, whipped and treated like a dog, you know his bitch. He later writes a no. 1 chart topping samba called "Moka the Bitch"; it's _really_ catchy, it sounds like...well you remember that Simpsons episode, you know the follow up to that "Who Shot Mr. Burns" season finale, where Tito Puente performs the song "Die, Mr. Burns, Die"? It's like that, but with a catchier beat.

The angel laughed.

"Say what you can about him, but that wolf can sing and dance. But then again, ripping on you was pretty much all the rage as the rest of the world rejoices at the news of your demise, not one person, not Yukari, not even your sister Kokoa was sad to see you die. You see, you were so feared, so reviled, so despised, that that hatred united monsters and humans alike, ushering in a new era of peaceful coexistence. So isn't that great! You got the respect you deserved, right? At the very least your greatest desire was fulfilled, as it was your fate. You see that was your destiny, you were the catalyst for bringing world peace. From the time of your birth, to the time you ran into Tsukune, you steered everything towards this singular conclusion. Your stoic parents who never showed you real love, the mean little human children at school who bullied you relentlessly made you into the future bane of everyone, were cunning and _smart_ enough to learn and instill what they taught to you in your mind and in your heart so that it helped you to become the kind of director, and the kind of performer, needed to play the starring role of '_pariah of all man and monster kind'_, the very role needed for this script my father has written here, the role you were born to play! Poor Tsukune was just a prop peice, no he wasn't any prop piece, he was _the_ prop piece you used to get the story going and brought all the main characters together for your big piece. Brilliant! Absolutely, brilliant! Everything you did with your boy toy lead to this final act in the script. So, his use over, you gotta move on to complete the rest of the story, he's done his part so what are you waiting for? Let's go, let's do this, it's set, Moka, you just have to keep up the good work and be you, that's all! Because it's always been you."

Moka remained silent and unmoving, except for a nervous twitch that happened every now and then.

"C'mon, seriously, what'd you expect when you prayed, Moka, a pity party? Because I'm an angel, I was gonna show you mercy like Ageha and your mother tried to show you, trying to be all understanding of all that you did because I've '_been where you are_' or '_you're my child and I love you no matter how f***ed up you are' _or '_that you're a damaged little baby_'? What, because you had a crummy childhood? Really? Is that gonna be your defense. Ruby Tojou lost both her parents as a child to some random human, right infront of her eyes, BAM! Gone, all alone, growing up hating humans and finally living with a bitter old crone who turned her into her own personal weapon to use against humanity, but after meeting you and your friends, _you_, she turned her life around and was even willing to die defending Tsukune from you. Yukari Sendo was a young girl of only ten when she was sent to a high school on her own, picked on and discriminated against by other monsters because she was a witch, and yet she rose above it after running into you and Tsukune. She has more strength, that one little girl, has more strength in her little body than you could've mustered with your powerful kicks. Mizore Shirayuki carried the weight of her people's future on her shoulders, was raped by a teacher, shunned, a shy loner in school, even tried to kill herself and yet after meeting you and Tsukune _she_ too chose to rise above it. And, Kurumu Kurono, with a mother like the one she has, no father in the picture, a stripper for an aunt and also carrying the weight of her people, you think her life growing up was peaches and cream? No. And yet, after nearly being outed as a monster after you got into a fight with her, and awaiting to be put to death by Mikogami for breaking the rules, not once, _not once _did she make any excuses for herself; she didn't even want Tsukune to know what was happening so as to not trouble him, she was willing to take _**full**_responsiblity for her actions. Could you honestly have been that brave? I mean, did you think she, _all of them_, didn't have their fair share of troubles with humans growing up like you did, didn't have the options of dealing with those same problems early on or allowing them turn them into paranoid losers like you? And what of Tsukune, having failed so many entrance exams time and again, is suddenly thrown into a private school against his will, a school where he was the only human amongst a school full of monsters, and yet after meeting you he overcomes _his_ prejudices. You honestly think, that had he been walking down a street and noticed a bunch of little monster children picking on a lone human child, that he would immediately revert back into a bigoted bitch and force you to not let any of your children around your family or other monsters?"

"No," she whispered, barely audible.

"What? I couldn't hear you," he mocked

"No," she said louder, a single tear streaking down her cheek and up under chin, knowing full well that that was not the kind of person Tsukune would become.

"That's because you're selfish Moka, everything you do is for you. You even let your sister rape the poor guy, you practically _threw_ him to her for, what? To protect him? Because if you didn't your sister would out him as a human to your father? Or were you trying to save yourself, because you were afraid he'd disown or kill you or whatever? Heh, you didn't have the **balls** to stand up for your man, couldn't grow a pair to protect him, because your personal safety or your very status was at stake. But, it's alright, cause...you had this crummy, f****ed up childhood, right? You and about a billion others, princess, both monster AND human, so what makes your situation _so_ special, _so_ unique that it justifies what you did? Hmph, all during the trial, everyone in heaven laughed their asses off at the performance you gave. At first you were all **'humph, humph, I didn't do anything wrong, I was right, you weren't, humph! I saved you all those times, you owe me, so there humph!' **Never mind all the times he risked his own life for you, even before he GAVE-UP-HIS-HUMANITY-FOR-YOU, but it's not about him is it, no it's about you, right? And then, when your transgressions came to light you were all '**eeeeh, I did that. That's okay, all I need to do is convince Tsukune that I did it for him and our children, yeah that's it, even though he sees me scratching Gin's back in our bathtub, I'm sure he'll understand**,' and then towards the end you went '**it's not my fault, the human children were mean to me. Please Tsukune, please mommy, please daddy, love me again, I wanna hug**!'Is that what you want from me, from my father, a hug? No. No way. You're not a child anymore, Moka. I know we as angels may call you that, but that's just to be cute. It's time to grow up, it's time to face facts and wake up. And I know if you pray to god and ask for his forgiveness, you'll receive it, but it doesn't mean you **get what you want**. Right now you get what you need, and you need to hear this, you need to be reminded of who and what you are, and that's the director and star of this little Shakespearean tragedy that is your life. You know, I was a little worried that I probably shouldn't have read out the ending to the story for you, infact I probably shouldn't have brought in your younger self just now, but like I said you're predictable, we know it, you know it so there's nothing for me to worry about, really. And yet now, you beg me to force my father into re-working Aono Tsukune back into the script? Yeah, that's Interesting, very interesting. And why should I? As you've heard the script is already written, and it was pretty compelling, if not a bit jaded."

"..."

"Why, because you demand it? Say I refuse, what are you going to do, kick me to next Tuesday? I'd just poof right back, we'll be doing this till you tire, and believe me you will. Or, perhaps you'll threaten to bang Satan if God doesn't do what you demand. HA! Hate to burst your bubble, but you wouldn't be the first person to make that threat only to get seriously boned in the end, no pun intended, and you won't be by far the last. So, why should my father do this for you? Tsukune is dead, his part in the story has come and gone. I mean, the poor guy has been through _so_ much because of you already, why would we bring him back to go through more of your crap? Hasn't he been through enough, doesn't he deserve the peace he now has? He's in heaven, finally free from _all_ of this! He's enjoying himself in the green room, sipping on martinis, lounging in a jacuzzi and surrounded by gorgeous women, ahem hotter women who think he's f-ing adonis on viagra, while watching a big flat screen TV with THX surround sound and all the unlimited sports, movies, TV and all the wi-fi and latest games...well you get the picture, he's celebrating the hard work he did on your project and finally partying his ass off. And no, when you do die, you won't be joining him and I'm sure he's pretty glad to know that! So let him go, and go act out your part as the vindictive harpy you were born to play."

She didn't respond, just remained kneeling before him, still like a statute while Azrael remained standing patiently, waiting to see if there was more to this act or if she was simply done. She thinks back to how all this happened, she could literally see them argueing over children at the dinner table about how their children should be raised, standing there watching them as if she was a ghost, invisible to them. Moka heard all the things she said, all those hurtful things that tore at her, wondering what she was thinking, what had been going through her mind while she said all of that.

_How could I have been like that_? she thought.

Eventually, she sees herself calling Gin, sees herself throw down the ultimatum that Tsukune give in to her demands , and then ultimate having sex with Gin in the bedroom she once shared with her husband, who she finally saw, with her own eyes, how much she had really hurt. It sickened her, that she was too busy having sex, wanting to shock Tsukune into giving her what she want, to see what it was doing.

_Did it really have to come to this_? she wondered as she saw the tears rolling down her beloved's cheeks, wanting so bad to reach out and wipe them off. _Was there really no other way we could have worked this out?_

_**You'll do anything, and hurt anyone for yourself**__, _the angel's words came back.

She next got a good look at herself, lying naked underneath Gin, letting him do all sorts of things to her like she was an animal, saw the satified look on her face, saw the rosario glow red as her inner personality continued instructing her, and heard the sounds she made as if enjoying the experience, and it almost made her wretch.

"Stop that!" she said to herself through clenched teeth. "STOP THAT!"

But, no one heard her, her voice of reason silent in that moment. She traveled further back to when they got married, the lavish ceremony they had when Tsukune joined her family's house and how happy they were, but only after the incident with Ria and saw how she practically allowed it to happen without putting up a fight for fear of her father finding out.

_**That's because you're selfish, Moka**_**,** the angel haunted.

She saw every moment spent with Tsukune, saw every instant where he risked life and limb for her. Heard every words of praise and declaration from him going all the way back to high school, all those times he was there for her, and yet she felt she hadn't done much for him. Then, she came to one singular moment in her past that seemed to suggest there was more to her than being self-absorbed, a moment that brought a wistful smile to her forlorn face. The time when she and Tsukune were being chased by Kurumu, dodging her attacks, yet unable to transform. Tsukune was still a human then, and was determined to die protecting her, but held onto him and pledged to herself:

"I want to protect you, Tsukune."

"What was that?" the angel asked.

"...You know you're right. You're absolutely right. I've been selfish, arrogant, proud. I've made excuses for my actions, I have dismissed their emotions, and I am _predicatable_! I have abused my friends, I have shamed my family, and no matter what happens I'll always be the same and do the same things. And Tsukune, he _has_ been through alot, all because of me, because of _my_ choices! He has suffered enough. And that is why...why I don't pray for myself, because I think I deserve this, I pray for him, only him! He doesn't deserve any of this! _He doesn't deserve to die_! He deserves to live and be happy! And I'd offer up my life, if it means he'd live, I'd trade myself and give all of this up for one chance, just one chance to bring him back! And, I don't care if he comes back and chooses to be with Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby or whoever, I don't care if he still hates me and treats me like a stranger on the street as long as he's happy, and if I get one chance to see him again, I'm gonna love him for the rest of my life, I swear it! Just please, don't do this for me, do it for him! He deserves to come back, that's all I want!"

She falls to the floor crying, her composure, whatever was left of it, now gone and all her emotions came flooding out in a raging torrent as she crumbles at his feet like a baby. Suddenly, she finds herself emerging from a dark tunnel, back in her sealed form, rosario firmly in place as the wind whipping past her pink hair as she traveling down a dark, forest road at incredible speeds. It takes her awhile to notice she's on her old bike, wearing her old Yokai Academy uniform, it's tiny skirt billowing in the wind and exposing her white panties. She couldn't understand what she's doing here, only that she has a sense she'll be late for school if she didn't hurry.

_Am I headed towards Yokai Academy_? she thought. _But, why? And, why am I in my old uniform_?

Moka was so lost in thought, that she failed to see a deep slope and starts sliding down it haphazardly, gripping the handle bar tightly as it's little bike bell rings from the bumpy impacts.

**Jump**, her rosario instructed.

"Huh?" she asked.

Just do it, jump!

She did as told and goes into a barrel roll down the hill, hitting against rocks, twigs and roots before finally coming to a rough stop against a tree, nearly breaking her back.

"Oww!" she said with tears in her eyes, herself and her uniform all dirty. "What was that fo-..."

"Ahhh!" she heard a voice cry out further down the hill, with along came a scent of blood, fresh blood, it's fragrance the most intoxicating she hadn't smelled in years, not since...

Curious, she looks down and sees to her astonishment, Tsukune, alive and well lying in a heap underneath her bike.

"Tsukune," she breathed out.

He, too was also dressed in his green yokai uniform and appeared to be years younger. It soon dawned on her that she was back in time to the day she first met Tsukune, that somehow the angel took her back to that day and time. Moka wondered if this was all a dream or a hallucination, but the aching wounds she'd sustained from her fall, and the rich, metallic scent of Tsukune's blood seemed all too real.

"Hello!" he called out.

Tsukune picked up the bike and examined it. A girl's bike, still in working shape, despite the fall, yet he wondered where the rider was.

"Um, I think you dropped your bike! Is anyone out there?"

Moka was almost tempted to burst out of hiding, she was so happy to see him again, so eager hug him and kiss him, never wanting to let go, glad that the angel had given her a second chance and vowed to do things differently. But, as she started to get up, as she opened her mouth to utter a response, a voice called out from her rosario:

"No! Don't say anything, just lay low and keep quiet!"

"But-but, why?" Moka asked. "He's right there."

"I know, and I know I've given you bad advice in the past, advice I'll leave to regrett, but I'm begging you, don't say anything. If you love him, _trully_ love him, you won't."

There was a quiver in the voice, full of emotion, when normally it was usually firm and resolute, which scared the cute, pink haired vampire as she slowly understood.

"Hellooo!" Tsukune continued to call out, but getting no response.

Staying in this forest was beginning to unnerve the young human, not wanting to stay in here alone, with a mysterious bike that happened out of nowhere without it's owner. Not wanting to stay any longer and anxious to get out of there, he mounts the bike and starts peddling.

"Hey, if you want your bike, it'll be at the school entrance, okay!" He called out and began peddling faster, eager to get to the school and out of the spooky forest.

Before long he sees the school coming into view, a big, white building with an almost gothic architecture to it that seemed less than welcoming to some, but was a welcomed relief for young Tsukune, who began to move faster.

"Oh, thank go-...whoooaa!"

Upon nearing the entrance, something blue suddenly drops in front of him and with no time to swerve or stop, he collides headlong with the object, rolling around for few feet on the ground before stopping.

_Ugh, now what_? he wondered. _First a bike and now_...

It didn't take him long to realize that he was face down in two, soft mounds that were smothering him. He also felt something underneath him begin to move, and upon rising, finds to his horror that he was ontop of a well endowed, but unconscious girl with blue hair and a tight, yellow sweater.

"Eeeek! What did I do!" he panicked.

Slowly, she began to wake up, and opened her violet colored eyes up at the stranger with a worried, yet frightened look on his face who was straddling her.

"Ahhh!" they both screamed, scurrying apart from one another.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Tsukune stammered.

"N-no, it was my fault, I should have been watching where I was going."

She began brushing a few strands of her hair away from her smiling face, and Tsukune was suddenly awe-struck at how attractive she was.

"Uh, here, let me help you up," he offered, holding onto her hand gently, yet nervously.

"Thanks," she said, flattered that a cute guy would go out of his way to help her and looked up at his soft, brown eyes lovingly.

"I'm new here," he said, "and I, well..."

"Yeah, me too...I was nervous about making any real friends."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, my mom got me enrolled here so I can meet someone."

"Really? Well, I'm sure you'll meet someone."

"Thanks, the name's Kurumu, by the way, Kurumu Kurono. You wanna be friends?"

They shake hands, their eyes meeting and Tsukune's worries soon fading.

"Tsukune Aono. And I think I'd like that to be friends."

"One more thing, do you believe in destiny?"

"D-do I what?"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Tsukune was a bit taken aback at the statement, but since she was the first girl to take the time to talk to him, he thought nothing of it.

"Yeah, sure."

"Yahooooo!" Kurumu yelled, grasping him and putting his head between her enourmous breasts.

Moka had held back, skipping homeroom class, before finally walking into school. She drew a few stares, but not the adoring ones she orginally had before, the fall down the hill and walk to school had left her uniform torn with twigs in her long hair and was a little worse for wear. As she neared her old homeroom, the kids had already let out and were milling about in the hallway, amongst the throngs a nervous, terror stricken Tsukune, who had just found out he was in a school for monsters and was hysterical. Moka laughed to herself as she remembered how panicky he was that first time, and how silly she thought he was acting as she led him out of class, unaware at the time that he was really human. But, this time instead, the person on his arm was not her, but Kurumu, who graciously led him out with her, arm in arm and chatting it up with him. He very briefly looks over her way, his brown eyes looking around nervously at all the students around him, until he sees her amongst the crowd and their eyes lock. It was a fleeting moment, but in that moment, the young vampire relived a lifetime spent with him; all the fun times, all the hardships, all the times spent together as friends, as lovers, as bloodmates, before he was seemingly whisked away by his new girl down the other end of the hall.

"They look happy," Azrael said, suddenly appearing behind her, but she didn't seem to mind, never taking her eyes off of Tsukune as he was led further and further away.

"They do," she said.

"I wouldn't worry about him seeing you, it was brief, he probably won't think much of it."

"Will they...will he be...?"

"Happy? Oh yeah. Tsukune and Kurumu will grow closer, working together in the newspaper club, make many friends in the process, get married after school and have lots of kids, who'll be raised around both his and her families, in fact the Aonos and Kuronos will become quite close, along with the Shirayukis and Sendos, who's own children will marry theirs and go on to help usher in a new era of peace for humans and monsters. He'll lead a nice, full life that is prolonged by being married to a succubs, who will remain faithful to him for all their days."

"That's good."

"Of course you know, for him to be happy, you can never be with him."

"I am aware of that...I am aware of that."

"...For what it's worth, this is strangely out of character for you. Maybe there's hope for you, yet."

"I don't care. As long as you're happy, Tsukune, I'll love you until the end."

"Goodbye, Tsukune," Inner Moka said sadly.

"Capu chu," Outer Moka whispered, making a soft biting motion in the air.

At the same time, Tsukune instinctively reaches up for his neck, as if something had bit him, but ignores it as he continues to let Kurumu drag him off towards the light of the outside.


End file.
